


Second Chances

by Hyenawrites



Series: Harry Finding Love, Being Nonbinary, and the Emotional Depth All His Friends and Family Deserved [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Indian Harry Potter, Just incredibly soft, sorta - Freeform, they talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyenawrites/pseuds/Hyenawrites
Summary: Luna and Harry talk about feelings they had before eachother. It's sad, it's sweet, and they're there for each other. What more could you want?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Finding Love, Being Nonbinary, and the Emotional Depth All His Friends and Family Deserved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Second Chances

"I used to be in love with Ginny Weasley." Luna said dreamily, cutting through the silence that has settled around them after Harry tiredly laid his head in her shoulder. It was a strange thing to suddenly admit but they had fallen into this pattern lately. Of when everything was settled and quiet to just, unload these things that weighed on their shoulders. 

It was nice, this air and space of no judgement they’d managed to make for each other through these moments. It brought them closer and closer to each other each time. 

The other boy was in no way intimidated by this fact, merely curious. "And then what happened?" 

She smiled sadly, "We grew up, and she realized that she couldn't spend all of her time with Loony Lovegood. She decided things like Harry Potter and boys were more important." The girl looped an arm around Harry's shoulders and began to play with his hair. "Of course I don't blame her, people grow and change, and I don't think she did it on purpose. We are merely kids after all and sometimes peer pressure just gets to be too much." They sit in silence once again as Harry digests what she said. 

“Does it still hurt?” He asked, breaking the calm silence that had fallen over them.

She mulled over his words. “Hmm, it used to.” Luna said honestly. “I think sometimes it still does, but not quite in the same way. At first, it felt like she’d abandoned me almost. Especially once we started Hogwarts, being separated from her entirely. Being bullied by my fellow housemates and even those outside of the house. She didn’t defend me those first couple years and it truly did hurt me. I felt all alone again. In a way my mother had left me, even if it wasn’t by her own choice. Then suddenly in this new place far away from my dad, this person that I’d always loved left me too.”

Harry held her hand in his, turning it over as he gently began to trace all the lines on her palm. Her fingers were gently calloused, something you wouldn’t expect from looking at the girl, but he knew what it was from. Knew how she helped Hagrid tend to the thestrals, was aware of the times where she had to go venturing by herself all over the castle and sometimes even to the edge of the forbidden forest for potions ingredients her housemates had decided to steal from her. It was strange, the sort of quiet anger he felt in himself from looking at her hand, from  _ feeling _ her struggles as she told him about this abandonment. “Do you ever feel angry at her? That she just sort of left you for a bit before suddenly coming back into your life?”

“A part of me does, certainly. She is making up for it though. It creates a strange feeling, because I feel happy that she’s come back into my life, but I still feel a sense of resentment, because why couldn’t she have done so sooner? Why does she choose now after the damage is done to try and make something of the wreckage? It’s those sort of things that still makes it hurt when I think about how I used to love her, not because I still do, but simply because it makes me wonder why I wasn’t enough before. It’s strange.”

He nodded. “I get it I think.” With that they fell into another calm silence, absorbing everything that had been said and collecting their own thoughts.

Finally after a few moments he speaks with a confession of his own. "I think I was starting to fall in love with Cedric Diggory." He admits for the first time to literally anyone. The feelings he had what had felt like a lifetime ago still scare him, but he knows now that Luna won't judge. Luna is like him in this way too, so he knows he’s safe to tell her. "It was always this tentative  _ thing _ between us. He even said I could spend the summer with him after the tournament to get away from the Dursleys." Harry left it off there, feeling the knot tighten in his chest as he remembers this thing that never got the chance to happen. 

"But you never got the chance." She said sadly, pulling him further into her side. 

Harry let out a sigh of grief, "We never got the chance." 

“Do you blame yourself for it?”

He felt the tears build up behind his eyes, the lump in his throat. “All the time.” He said, voice cracking just a bit. “I constantly wish I had just grabbed the cup by myself, that I had been just a little bit quicker.” Harry took a deep breath, trying his best to collect himself. “I’m learning that’s not true though. I’m not the one to blame, at least that’s what Remus tells me. Peter is the one who killed Cedric. It was out of my control, and I’m learning that.”

Luna smiled gently, “But it still hurts all the same, and there’s nothing particularly wrong with that. Grief isn’t something linear. Some days will feel like death happened a lifetime ago.”

“And on others it’s like you’re seeing it happen for the first time all over again.”

She nodded, “Exactly.”

All this thinking and reflecting caused him to have a question though. “Well what does this make you and I Luna? People who have already loved and lost, I think we’d probably be on very different paths if things had gone just a little bit differently.”

"I think we’re each other’s second chances." She replied after a few moments of thinking. “It’s rather sweet don’t you think, to think that Lady Magic saw us, two lost souls full of grief. She saw our pain and struggles from love we lost, and slowly guided us toward each other, because she saw how we could help one another.” 

He mulled over her words in his head. "I guess so, in a strange sort of way. I think that makes us even more special, we can grieve what could have been together, but that doesn't make what we have now any less amazing." 

Luna's smile turned into something more gentle at these words, that feeling of melancholy being mixed together with happiness at his words. "I think you're right Harry."

Gently cupping his cheek she turned to him and gave him a gentle kiss. A smile bloomed on Harry’s face. 

“I hope this second chance lasts a lifetime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! This series as a whole is pretty close to my heart ngl because of how much I love this pairing the type of potential I think they hold as just being such a Lovely ship ya know? So Please! Leave a kidos and a review telling me what you think! I like knowing you guy's interpretations of my works! How does it make you feel? What kinds of ideas does it give you? I'd love to know!  
> \-----  
> So!! I have a writing blog now! And I love writing but often times find that I don't know What to write about so send me requests! It doesn't even have to be lunarry. Like literally anything Harry Potter relayed shoot a request my way and I'll write it! I even do reader fics!  
> Here's my blog!:[Writing-Hyena](https://writing-hyena.tumblr.com/)


End file.
